


Don’t shoot love, baby

by Sabira



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Teen wolf, Angst, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Hunter Blake Shelton, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Adam Levine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то у них не получилось. И вряд ли получится сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t shoot love, baby

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Драго, заманившей меня в фэндом) Спасибо ей за оформление, а Лиекке за беттинг)

  


  
  


**Don’t shoot love, baby**

  
  
_You never let me go  
Got me chained to your touch  
Like a slave for your love  
I'm ashamed to say it's true  
Afraid to let you go  
'Cause without you I'm lost  
And no matter the cost  
I'm standing next to you_  
  
  
— Оттуда нет выхода, Адам! — прокричал Блейк в открытый проход — единственный вход и выход в подвал, куда сиганул минутой назад мистер Адам Левин, впрочем, эта сука прекрасно бы обошлась и без приставки «мистер».  
  
Эти твари и имени-то не заслуживали.  
  
Блейк вздохнул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана светозвуковую гранату и парочку затычек для ушей. В подвале стояла мертвая тишина. Затихарился, гаденыш.  
  
Блейк досчитал до десяти, вставил себе затычки и, сняв предохранитель, швырнул гранату вниз. Секунда — и веки закрылись сами собой, спасая глаза от отсвета яркой вспышки, а воздух содрогнулся от звуковой волны. Блейк поспешно открыл глаза и поудобнее перехватил пистолет: вдруг оборотень каким-то чудом смог защитить чувствительные уши от гранаты и попробует сейчас воспользоваться своим шансом на побег?  
  
Но, видимо, нехитрая тактика сработала. Блейк потер висок, поморгал и достал мощный фонарик, пристроив его поверх пистолета, как это делают копы. При входе в подвал пришлось согнуться: как обычно, он был рассчитан на низкорослых людей, к которым Блейк уж никак не относился. Шесть с половиной футов давали преимущество при побеге или перелезании через некстати нарисовавшийся на пути забор, зато здорово мешали вот в таких ситуациях.  
  
Блейк боком стал спускаться по лестнице, почти прижимаясь спиной к стене — обычно охотники работали хотя бы по двое, но его давно никто не прикрывал. И не надо,  
Блейк отлично справлялся без чужой помощи. Вот как сейчас, например.  
  
Адам нашелся внизу. Он сидел на корточках, съежившись в комок, и беззвучно выл, закрывая ладонями уши. Блейк неторопливо вытащил затычки, кинул их в нагрудный карман мятой рубашки и направил фонарик на лицо Адама. Плотно зажмуренные веки дрогнули. Блейк отвел фонарик немного в сторону, и Адам открыл глаза.  
  


[ ](http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1007/80/03fdd2259e8184564e4b0333feb70780.jpg)

  
  
Во взгляде плеснуло обидой — ненормальной, совершенно детской. На лице взрослого мужика-оборотня это смотрелось диковато, и Блейк, не сдержавшись, невесело усмехнулся. Адам вспыхнул, выпрямился — стремительно, как Джек из табакерки — и убрал от ушей руки, вызывающе скрестив их на груди.   
  
Что же, граната сработала на отлично. По шее Адама текла густая кровь, в полумраке подвала кажущаяся совсем черной. Кривые тонкие струйки напоминали провода наушников — что Адаму даже шло.   
  
А что этому ублюдку не шло, спрашивается?  
  
Блейк повел дулом, указывая им на руки Адама.  
  
— За голову, — приказал он, не желая больше тратить время.  
  
— А дальше что? — поинтересовался Адам, говоря чуть громче, чем обычно — наверное, слух до сих пор не восстановился в полном объеме. — Аконитовая веревка? Или припас для меня наручники? Или грохнешь прямо тут?  
  
— Тут не грохну, — пообещал Блейк. — Нам надо поговорить. Будешь хорошим мальчиком — уйдешь живым.  
  
— Если ты хотел поболтать, можно было просто позвонить, малыш. А не выслеживать меня двое суток!  
  
— Я пас тебя неделю, — лениво поправил его Блейк. — У тебя дерьмовый альфа, он тоже меня не заметил.  
  
— Неделю? Как ты по мне соскучился, — съязвил Адам и наконец, словно что-то решив для себя, медленно завел руки за голову. — Нравится?  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Блейк. — Сразу бы так.  
  
Адам улыбнулся, то ли с торжеством, то ли флиртуя с ним по старой привычке, и Блейк, подмигнув ему, поднял пистолет и выстрелил.  
  


  
  
— Не слишком ли шикарное место ты выбрал? — Адам никогда не умел молчать, и Блейк уже пожалел, что освободил его от кляпа.  
  
И пулю не стоило выковыривать, помучился бы подольше. С другой стороны, у Адама был очень быстрый обмен веществ, а дозу Блейк зарядил большую. Мог и сдохнуть.  
  
Зато теперь, проблевавшись черной жижей и обложив Блейка матом, Адам снова выглядел бодрым и почти веселым.  
  
Насколько веселым может быть человек с крепко связанными руками, которому угрожают ножом.  
  
— Тебе не нравится обстановка? — притворно огорчился Блейк, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
Вот ему она точно не нравилась, но этот отель был удобнее всего расположен. И место укромное, и от снятого стаей дома недалеко — сплошные плюсы. А на дешевую «роскошь» Блейк старался не обращать внимания.  
  
Кому вообще нравятся обои в вензелях и резные, чертовски жесткие кушетки вместо обычных кресел? Еще и номер пришлось брать для новобрачных: Блейк попросил нормальную кровать, и девушка на стойке регистрации, окинув его взглядом и уточнив платежеспособность, выдала ключи с биркой в форме сердечка.  
  
— Сойдет, — отозвался Адам, в очередной раз любопытно вытянув шею: дверь в спальню не была закрыта, но увидеть, что в соседней комнате, не получалось. — Но ты сюда не вписываешься, Блейк. Смотришься, как раздолбанный пикап в гараже Феррари.  
  
— Ты льстишь владельцу этого места, — качнул головой Блейк, чуть не задев макушкой подвески на массивной позолоченной люстре.  
  
— Я милый парень, — улыбнулся Адам и, помедлив, добавил: — Эй, я вижу нож в твоей руке. Как насчет использовать его по назначению?  
  
— Отрезать твой длинный язык?  
  
— Как оригинально, — скривился Адам и поднял вверх руки, перетянутые плотной лентой. — Убери это. Она жжется.  
  
— Скольких ты убил с тех пор, как сбежал от меня? — Блейк, подумав, поставил стул напротив кушетки, где сидел Адам.   
  
— Ох, мужик, — Адам вздохнул и опустил голову вниз, будто Блейк его страшно разочаровал. — Знаешь, у меня дежавю. Снова преследование, снова ты меня продырявил, снова допрос. И я снова, представь себе, кристально чист.  
  
— В прошлый раз ты не был кристально чист, — возразил Блейк, опустившись на жалобно скрипнувшее сидение. — На тебе была кровь Жермена.   
  
— Чокнутого охотника, решившего, что весь мой вид подлежит уничтожению, и напавшего на меня первым безо всякой на то причины, — дополнил его слова Адам. — Блейк, я не то что не убиваю людей, я даже не ем животных. Я вегетарианец. Вернее, стараюсь им быть. А теперь хватит этой комедии, просто отпус…  
  


[ ](http://i67.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1004/6b/f742ca4a10630a261e2ebb651864306b.jpg)

  
  
Блейк привстал и с наслаждением съездил Адаму по лицу.  
  
— Ты мог его ранить и сбежать, но ты предпочел его убить, Адам, — протяжно сказал Блейк, с неудовольствием слыша свой прорезавшийся оклахомский говор. Последние лет пять он старался избавиться от него — как от всего, что связывало с домом.  
  
— Мне хотелось гарантированно унести ноги, — Адам сплюнул на ковер сгусток крови и улыбнулся испачканными в красном зубами. — Ты вообще помнишь, каким он был здоровым, твой Жермен? Он был, мать его, огромным! Как ты, Блейк. Гора мышц и дохрена всяких ваших охотничьих игрушек. Взгляни на меня. Даже с моими силами… Я не альфа, Блейк. А тогда и вовсе был почти щенком. Неопытным, напуганным… Блейк, почему я снова должен оправдываться? Ты же знаешь, как было дело, ты сам меня оправдал, сам защитил от остальных.  
  
— Точно, — Блейк почесал кончиком лезвия висок. — И ты здорово отплатил мне, Адам. За все, что я для тебя сделал.  
  
Горевшие пронзительно-голубым глаза потухли. Адам с досадой закусил нижнюю губу, помолчал и вздохнул.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мне тоже жаль Ричи. Мы не особенно ладили, но я его уважал и… Он же был твоим братом, Блейк. Он был мне важен. Я… Это тяжело, но… Блейк, я не виноват в том, что случилось. Слышишь? Мне действительно его жаль, о’кей? Но я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Это они, твои приятели-охотники, это они убили его. Не я, Блейк. _Они_. И они чокнутые, спятившие, больные ублюдки. Потому что нормальные люди не убивают просто так. Не режут собрата в назидание другим, не наказывают за то, что кто-то повел себя как разумный человек, а не обезумевшее от желания убивать животное.  
  
— Забавно, — хмыкнул Блейк, не впечатленный сбивчивой речью Адама. — Это ты охотников называешь животными?  
  
— А кого я должен так называть? — Адам сощурился и опустил голову, заглядывая Блейку в глаза, как хитрый койот, наблюдающий за оставшимся без присмотра курятником.   
  
— Тварей вроде тебя. Это ты животное, Адам, — Блейк окинул его взглядом. — Хотя внешне ты очень напоминаешь человека, не отнять.  
  
— Я и есть человек, — фыркнул Адам. — Я им родился. Не моя вина, что меня укусили. Блейк, по-твоему я недостаточно расплатился за то, что случилось против моей воли? Мне пришлось покинуть семью, чтобы не причинить им вред, мне…  
  
— До сих пор проблемы с контролем? — не сдержал любопытства Блейк.  
  
— У меня уже три года не было срывов, — сбавил обороты Адам. — Серьезно, ни одного. Мне помогла йога. И у меня отличная стая. Мой альфа держит нас всех в узде. Джеймс классный парень, я люблю его. Не знаю, что бы я делал без него и ребят.  
  
— Трахаешься с ним? — от скуки спросил Блейк.  
  
Ответ был очевиден. Блейк достаточно насмотрелся на бесконечные объятия, дурашливые поцелуи, да и в том клубе, где он наткнулся на выступление стаи Адама… Все было ясно.  
Конечно, Блейк мог попробовать себя обмануть, сказать, что все это обычная возня, но он не любил прятаться от правды. Адам не подпускал к себе «чужих», а чужими в его жизни считались почти все. Зато если он позволял чмокнуть себя в затылок и в ответ сам лез целоваться… Так Адам вел себя только с теми, с кем спал. С кем спал по-настоящему, кому отдавался, кого хотел в свою жизнь.  
  
— Джеймс бы посмеялся над твоим вопросом, — Адам нервно постучал ступней по вытертому ковру. Блейк взглянул на его голые ступни — длинные, узкие, с когтями вместо ногтей. Аконит еще бродил по телу, не выведенный до конца, и организм постоянно бросало в релиз и вышвыривало обратно.  
  
От таких вещей хорошо помогало пустить оборотню кровь.  
  
Вывести остатки заразы.  
  
Адама как раз скрутило очередной судорогой. Черты лица «поплыли», верхняя губа приподнялась, оголяя острые зубы, уши хищно заострились. Адам запрокинул голову, справляясь с приступом, и Блейк прилип взглядом к обнажившемуся горлу. Чистая кожа, ни волос, ни черных подтеков тату. Блейк мог бы ее раскрасить росчерком ножа.  
  
Но желание убить, вполне владевшее им во время слежки, куда-то исчезло. В Блейке с опозданием просыпались забытые эмоции. Будто кто-то залез внутри него на чердак, разыскал старый пыльный чемодан и начал вытаскивать наружу прежние одежки, когда-то заброшенные за ненадобностью.  
  
Такое бывает со старыми вещами: принимаешься их перебирать и думаешь — а зачем выкинул? Почему перестал носить?  
  
Впрочем, Блейк знал, почему. После того, как он отмазал Адам от суда охотников и притащил жить к ним, к нему и Ричи, все казалось таким светлым и радужным, а закончилось… Закончилось закрытым гробом с телом старшего брата и молчаливым осуждением семьи.  
  
Ричи убили показательно, разделали, как оборотня, давая урок остальным: нельзя путаться с тварями, с животными, которых без жалости отстреливаешь, едва они перестают быть паиньками. Блейк долго пытался понять, почему убили Ричи, а не его. Ведь это он «простил» Адаму убийство, он привел его к себе, предложил дружбу, а потом и место в своей койке. Это все сделал Блейк, а не Ричи.   
  
Но Ричи был старшим в их паре, и ответственность возложили на него. А Блейку оставили жизнь, чтобы он больше не совершал таких ошибок. И расплачивался за свою глупость никогда не исчезающим чувством вины.  
  
— Принеси попить, — попросил Адам, отдышавшись. На лбу выступила испарина, кожа побледнела, выцвела. — Блейк, эй! Я никуда не сбегу. Воды.  
  
— Сбежал бы, я бы тебя снова достал. Ты никогда не мог от меня убежать, Адам, — тяжело сказал Блейк, поднимаясь.  
  
— Это точно, — расслабленно улыбнулся Адам. Как встарь, открыто и нежно. — Ты отличный охотник. Знаешь свое дело.  
  
— Я все еще не уверен, что не вынесу отсюда твое тело, замотанное в ковер, — Блейк ткнул в него пальцем. — Не стоит хвалить мое охотничье умение.  
  
— Если я сегодня и окажусь на ковре, это будет совсем не убийство, малыш, — Адам подвигал бровями, но Блейк уловил за флиртом фальшь.  
  
Адам хотел выбраться отсюда, а не лечь под него. И в какой-то мере это злило.  
  
Черт бы побрал этот хлам, так и не выветрившийся из мозгов за долгие шесть лет.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Адам, когда Блейк вернулся с бутылкой воды. — Мне нужны руки, срежь ленту? Я…  
  
Блейк отвернул крышечку и подошел к Адаму, встав между широко разведенных ног. Это было опасно: Адам был тренированным и ловким, если он сейчас вскочит, стукнет макушкой Блейку под подбородок, у него будет шанс — призрачный, но шанс — выбраться наружу, а там уже как повезет.  
  
Но Адам был не в настроении бегать, наверное, устал после их игр этим вечером.   
  
— Ладно, так тоже сойдет, — сказал он и приоткрыл рот, с вожделением смотря на влажное пластиковое горлышко.   
  
Блейк дернул рукой, и вода выплеснулась Адаму на запрокинутое лицо. Он рефлекторно зажмурился, ресницы слиплись, губы зашевелились, ловя текущие по коже капли. Блейк пожалел о своем поступке — лезущие в голову ассоциации сбивали ему настрой.   
  
Не надо было… ничего не надо было.  
  
Блейк опустил горлышко бутылки к губам Адама и осторожно наклонил, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Попытка действовать разумно не оправдала себя. Однажды прорвавшись, мысли потекли в выбранном направлении. Блейк еще помнил те времена — с трудом, но помнил, — когда он тоже беспокоился, чтобы Адам не подавился. Но тогда в его глотку стекала отнюдь не вода.  
  
Блейк сглотнул и усилием воли переключился на результаты вчерашней игры. «Лос Анджелес Лейкерс» продули с разгромным счетом, так Адаму и надо. Но баскетбол не оправдал надежд Блейка. Адам жадно пил, кадык ритмично дергался, и когда Блейк понял, что не справляется с не вовремя побеспокоившим его прошлым, он примерился и полоснул по щеке Адама ножом.  
  
Стало легче — на мгновение. Потому что в следующий момент Адам оскалился, зашипел и, подавшись вперед, схватил Блейка пастью за бедро, прокусывая джинсы. Повезло, что не в мошонку вцепился, тварь.  
  
Блейк в отместку разрезал Адаму кожу пониже уха и отскочил, растирая место укуса. Адам ощерился и успокоился.  
  
— За что? — настороженно спросил он, дергая щекой. Ранка уже затянулась, но, похоже, неприятно чесалась.  
  
— Вспомнил, как ты мне сосал, — пожал плечами Блейк. — А я не хотел вспоминать.  
  
— О, — Адам приподнял брови. Гнев в глазах сменился удовлетворением. — Вот теперь я рассержен. Ты умудрился забыть, как мы трахались? Это оскорбительно, Блейк. Ты ранил мои чувства. Все, — Адам неуклюже поднялся и покачал головой. — Я ухожу. Я мог вынести, что ты меня гоняешь по городу, что ты меня оглушаешь и ослепляешь, связываешь, стреляешь в меня, режешь, пристаешь с ерундой, но это… Это последняя капля, Блейк. Вечер официально закончен.  
  
Блейк, оценив пылкость речи, искренне рассмеялся. Адам состроил в ответ оскорбленную физиономию, развернулся — почему-то в сторону спальни, а не к двери, и Блейк перехватил его за бицепс.   
  
— В соседнем городе орудует очередная «пума», — доброжелательно сказал он. — Кто-то из оборотней вздумал убивать людей. В том городе нет стаи, а вот здесь… здесь живете вы. Я проверил остальных: ни на ком нет крови, под подозрение попадаешь только ты. И твой альфа, конечно. Когда я закончу с тобой, я приду за ним, Адам. Ну, или ты скажешь мне правду.  
  
— Ни я, ни Джеймс никого не убивали, — сердито отозвался Адам. — Вот твоя правда. Блейк, это уже не смешно. Ты все такой же псих, малыш, и мне это не нравится. Я думал, ты вылечился. Ты был в плохой форме после смерти Ричи, ты был груб со мной, но я, считай, простил тебя. Я ушел, ты остался, ты не стал меня преследовать. Я думал, ты образумился. Блейк, я наводил о тебе справки. Мне говорили, у тебя появилась хорошая женщина, я успокоился и решил, что ты в порядке. И вот ты появляешься и… тебе нужна помощь, Блейк. У вас нет профсоюза, а? Тебе не могут выделить психолога, который послушает про твою восхитительную работу?  
  
— Три трупа, Адам. Пара бомжей, работник видеопроката. Они перешли вам дорогу? Освистали выступление? Кому-то из парней не понравились твои драные футболки? За что ты их убил?  
  
Блейк сильнее стиснул пальцы, выжидая, пока уляжется ярость.  
  
Вот оно что. Адаму рассказали про Миранду. Жалко, что не рассказали финал. Как после полутора лет отношений Миранда ушла, устав от того, что бутылку водки Блейк любит больше, чем ее. Блейк ее не винил. Миранда всегда была отличной девчонкой и отличной охотницей, она много ему дала и много для него сделала. И Миранда была достаточно умна, чтобы не тратить время и силы на того, на кого их тратить не стоило. Блейк был благодарен и за те полтора года, что она оставалась рядом. Наверное, без нее он бы окончательно свихнулся и стал таким же чокнутым, как Жермен. Начал бы убивать всех без разбору. Миранда помогла ему сохранить остатки человечности. Ровно столько, чтобы не попасть за решетку и не окончить дни с разорванным горлом. Оборотни тоже имели привычку мстить за своих.  
  
— Хорошо, — Адам плюхнулся обратно на кушетку и вскинул голову. — Это я убил тех бомжей. И кассира. Доволен? Бери свою пушку, Блейк. Давай, выстрел и готово!   
  
Блейк вздрогнул, когда голос Адама опасно взвился вверх. Клыки снова надавили на розовые губы, радужка стала неприятно голубой. Блейк припомнил, как гостил в Теннеси у приятеля и нашел у него в подвале банку с волчьими глазами. В формалин был добавлен аконит, и глазные яблоки тихо и страшно полыхали мертвым синим огнем.  
  
— Вставай, — Блейк подошел и дернул Адама за плечо, помогая подняться. — Значит, это был ты? Опиши мне кого-нибудь из убитых.  
  
— Парочка латиносов, белый жирдяй, — не скрываясь, совершенно наобум ляпнул Адам и покосился на Блейка. — Что ты пристал? Как ты меня заебал, Блейк. Как ты…  
  
Блейк неловко склонился и ткнулся губами в губы Адама. Вышло идиотски, но Адам от неожиданности замолчал и моргнул — растерянно и недоверчиво. Блейк отвернулся, подпихнул его в спальню, и Адам послушно пошел, недовольно поведя плечом.  
  
— Так и знал, что тебе просто приспичило, — негромко сказал он, оглядывая захламленную комнату. Блейку не было стыдно за беспорядок. Адам не баба, потерпит сваленную на столе одежду и рассыпавшиеся по ковру газеты.  
  
— Ничего мне не приспичило, — отмахнулся Блейк, обходя Адама с ножом в руке. Он поддел лезвием черную ленту, и Адам с шипением сбросил ее на пол.  
  
Кожа на запястьях успела покрыться болезненными язвами и волдырями, а кое-где и вовсе слезть.   
  
— Извинений не будет? — Адам сощурился и подул на особенно неприятную ранку. — И, кстати, ты же не рассчитываешь всерьез на это?  
  
Адам кивком указал на кровать, Блейк задумчиво посмотрел на кое-как заправленное покрывало. Нет, он ничего такого не планировал, но теперь — почему бы нет? Они уже делали это раньше, и выходило неплохо. И если Адаму идея не нравится — тем лучше.  
  
— Значит, так, — размеренно начал Блейк, уставившись Адаму прямо в глаза. — Хочешь, чтобы я убрался из твоего миленького городка и оставил в покое твою стаю — снимай штаны.  
  
— Иди на хуй, — незамедлительно отреагировал Адам. — Сам себя выеби, слышишь?  
  
— Пара звонков, и сюда съедутся все скучающие без дела парни. Калифорния такой приятный штат, погодка классная, девчонки загорелые. Одно удовольствие пустить на стейки стаю зарвавшихся оборотней и заодно немного поразвлечься.  
  
— Да что с тобой стало, Блейк? — с отвращением спросил Адам и, отвернувшись, рывком содрал с себя загаженную кровью и рвотой футболку.  
  
Блейк пропустил упрек мимо ушей. Гораздо занимательнее выходило разглядывать покрытое татуировками тело — когда он видел Адама голым последний раз, у него почти не было наколок. Только старые, сделанные бунтующим подростком, до обращения. Новые тогда Адам набивать боялся: оборотней не брали иглы и краска, узоры следовало выжигать.  
  
Он попытался представить, сколько боли принесла Адаму эта роспись по живому, и покачал головой. Вот ебнутый.  
  
Адам стянул джинсы вместе с трусами и широко развел руки, демонстрируя себя. Худое, мускулистое тело, вязь чернил, никаких волос — ну кроме тех, что в паху. Красивый, чертяка. В двадцати три был красивым, а сейчас… Точно ебется со всеми без продыху, сука.  
  
— Могу одеваться обратно? — приподнял брови Адам. — Тут все запахом водки пропиталось, пьешь, малыш? Перестало вставать? Ну, не беда. Ляжешь в чистенькую клинику, отстегнешь доллары симпатичному доктору, и тебя поставят на ноги.  
  
Адам наклонился за своими джинсами, и Блейк кинул нож на длинную полированную стойку с фотографией симпатичной трехлетней девочки — в отеле пытались создать «домашний уют». Он снял рубашку, поборовшись с закатанными руками, застрявшими на предплечьях, кинул ее в кучу своего тряпья и взялся за ремень джинсов. Адам скривился и сел на смятое покрывало.  
  
— Я тебя не хочу, — буднично сказал он, кивнув на безжизненно болтавшийся между ног член. — Найди себе резвую кобылку, ковбой. Блейк, господи, давай покончим с этим фарсом. Что ты хочешь мне доказать? Что ты крутой охотник? Ты доказал. Зачем эти игры, Блейк. Ты хочешь меня не больше, чем я тебя. Это же все твое упрямство, и только!   
  
— Одеяло скинь, мешать будет, — посоветовал Блейк, расстегнув молнию и вытащив из петлицы болт. — Хватит трепаться, Адам.   
  
Адам глухо заворчал, вибрирующе и рассержено, но послушался. Видимо, правда любил свою стаю, раз был не прочь подставить за них зад.  
  
Или дело было не в стае? Блейк присмотрелся и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, чужое любопытство. Адама тоже изнутри грыз интерес: как оно будет сейчас, столько лет спустя, по такому странному стечению обстоятельств.  
  
Блейк ведь действительно его не искал. Но, наткнувшись, не смог уехать. Ненависть к Адаму крепла с годами, расцветала, шелестела внутри, как созревшая кукуруза на полях родной Оклахомы — такая же жесткая, пронзительно яркая, режущая душу на ломти. Оказалось, это была лишь видимость. Блейк был зол, но зол по привычке, зол от усталости, зол не настолько сильно, чтобы уничтожить или серьезно навредить.  
  
— Блядь, надо было слушать Джеймса. Он сказал мне свалить и переждать. А я ему — ну что ты, Джейми, все обойдется. Кретин, — Адам завалился на спину поверх простыни и уставился в потолок. — Думал, ты так… шутишь. До последнего считал, что ты завалишься к нам домой, мы выпьем пива, я тебя познакомлю с ребятами. Когда ты успел превратиться в это, Блейк? Ты был скотиной после смерти Ричи, и я понимал, почему ты на меня злишься. Прошло шесть лет. Шесть гребаных лет, Блейк! Я тебя забыл. И я не хочу тебя вспоминать.   
  
— Поздно, — бросил Блейк, разыскав, наконец, пачку презервативов и смазку.  
  
Адам удивленно приподнял брови.   
  
— Ух ты, у тебя были мальчики и после меня? Или так понравилось пялить в зад, что уговариваешь девчонок на горяченькое? Да ты полон сюрпризов, Блейки.  
  
— Я простой деревенский парень, никаких сюрпризов, Адам, — возразил Блейк, подумывая, стоит ли принять меры безопасности. Адам выглядел слабее него, но не стоило обманываться. Физическая сила оборотней превосходила человеческую, и Адам не пренебрегал тренировками. А во время секса Блейк будет беззащитен вдвойне.  
  
Хотя... о чем беспокоиться. Блейку нечего терять. Если Адам захочет напоследок выдрать ему горло, пес с ним.  
  
— Ноги-то раздвинь, — попросил Блейк, залезая к Адаму, который и не подумал подвинуться и освободить место. Кровать у них, конечно, была большая, номер обязывал к траходрому, но Адам не был субтильной невестой, а Блейку и вовсе требовалось много пространства.   
  
Фоном промелькнуло глупое мужское тщеславие — год назад Блейк понял, насколько себя запустил, и, рассердившись на ставшие впиваться в живот джинсы, взялся за ум. Теперь тело снова было легким и крепким. Не перекачанным, как у намазанных автозагаром безмозглых самцов, а в самый раз — нормальная мужская стать, позволявшая раздеваться без стеснения, даже с затаенным хвастовством.   
  
Судя по быстрому взгляду Адама, нарочито равнодушному, тот тоже оценил.   
  
— Отвали от меня, — буркнул Адам, когда Блейк, вспоминая, каково это, погладил его по бедру.  
  
Отваливать Блейк, конечно, не стал. Он сам не отследил, когда окончательно завелся и что сыграло роль — полезшие в голову воспоминания, капризное «не хочу» Адама или обнаженное тело на сероватой мотельной простыне. Блейку вдруг стало плевать на плещущееся привычно чувство вины, на отпихивающие его руки, на отворачивающееся от поцелуев лицо. Адам сопротивлялся, вяло, но упорно, а Блейк шарил и шарил руками по его телу, целовал, покусывал, дул в мелькнувшее у губ ухо, вызывая недовольные гримаски. Адам вертелся, ускользал, дышал прерывисто и часто, то ли запыхавшись, то ли возбудившись в ответ, и Блейк проваливался в прошлое, как в болото. Нырял в прежние дни, когда им приходилось постоянно вслушиваться, не идет ли Ричи, решительно не одобрявший их постельные игры и не желавший быть даже невольным свидетелем «этой пидорасни».   
  
— В рот возьми, — сдался Адам, закрыв лицо рукой. Блейк растягивал его, удивленный неподатливости мышц, и Адам, долго терпевший все в молчании, наконец снова завозился нетерпеливо и раздраженно. Да и скрываться все равно дальше не получалось. Член Адама набух кровью и прижался к животу, головка пульсировала — багряная и скользкая, в спертом воздухе комнаты разливался животный запах мускуса и пота.  
  
— Смотрю, ты меня все еще не хочешь, — Блейк провел большим пальцем по мошонке, надавил на яички и сцепил в кольцо пальцы на члене.  
  
— Я и не хочу, — хрипловато отозвался Адам. Его голос стал ниже, чем обычно, тяжелее, гуще. — Я кончить хочу. Меня еще мутит, блядь, после твоего ебаного аконита. Дай спустить и убери руки от моего зада!  
  
Блейк, поразмыслив, послушался. Вытащил пальцы, вытер смазку о простыню и встал. Адам тихо выругался и поднял голову, с недоумением посмотрев на Блейка.   
  
Тот спокойно дошел до стойки, прихватил с нее нож и вернулся обратно. Матрас тяжело просел под его весом, а Адам приподнялся на локте и уперся ладонью в постель, готовясь, видимо, защищаться.   
  
— Убери, — потребовал он жестко и решительно. — Это уже не смешно. Как ты потом горничной кровь объяснишь?  
  
— Скажу, что невеста оказалась честной девушкой, — усмехнулся Блейк. — Ложись. Пущу тебе немного крови, полегчает. Аконит выведешь.  
  
— Да иди ты на хер! — взорвался Адам, дернувшись в сторону.  
  
Блейк его перехватил, прижал к кровати и вскрикнул, ощутив, как острые зубы впились в бицепс, повыше татуировки. Хорошо, Адам не альфа, выл бы потом Блейк на луну, как вся их волчья братия.  
  
— Ну-ка утихни! — приказал Блейк и нашарил выпавший из ладони нож.  
  
Адам ответил ему безумным, распаленным взглядом, Блейк нахмурился, недоумевая, в чем причина, и охнул, когда две холодные ладони обвили ему шею, а рот открылся под напором чужих губ.  
  
Блейк и забыл, как Адам любит целоваться — жадно, голодно, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу и постанывая в рот. Адам вжался в него, обжигая горячим телом, жалобно потерся членом о бедро и выгнулся, ощутив на талии руку.  
  
— Ляг, — торопливо пробормотал Блейка, выныривая из нового поцелуя.  
  
Адам повел лопатками, застыл на простыне — в напряженном ожидании готового к рывку животного, — и Блейк прочертил кончиком ножа по груди, едва царапая кожу пониже соска. Адам раздул щеки, скривился, будто сожрал что-то кислое, и выдохнул. Глаза опять замерцали голубым, Блейк усмехнулся и надавил сильнее, взрезая кожу. Рука глухо ныла после укуса — повезло, что Адам вцепился в левую, нерабочую.   
  
— Нравится? — прищурился Блейк, наблюдая, как Адам заворожено смотрит на вспухший порез — регенерация работала плохо, организм потратил слишком много сил. — Тебя это заводит, да, Адам?  
  
Адам ничего не ответил — губы шевельнулись, но беззвучно, рефлекторно. Блейк наклонился, зализал царапину, потерся носом о торчащий твердый сосок, и Адам сдавленно застонал, встряхивая рукой с полезшими когтями.  
  
Блейк кивнул сам себе, поцеловал сосок, облизал темный ореол и, примерившись, рассек кожу на потном бедре. Кровь собралась яркими капельками и потекла вниз, пачкая простыню, словно Блейку и правда досталась неопытная девственница.  
  
— Нихера это не помогает, — сбивчиво прошептал Адам. — Голова еще сильнее кружится.  
  
Блейк сполз пониже, собирая языком горчащие от яда потеки, и, не удержавшись, поймал ртом подрагивающую головку. Адам зашипел, резко сел — попытался сесть — и вскрикнул, ощутив новый порез на животе, мелкий и болезненный.  
  
Блейк вжался лицом ему между ног, дыша острым, раздражающим, слегка кисловатым запахом, и отбросил нож подальше. К черту все, он хочет трахнуть Адама. Раздвинуть ему ноги, вставить и выдрать, как непокорную, посмевшую сбежать от него суку.  
  
И теперь точно было можно так поступить. Адам дрожал, левая рука отчаянно теребила недавно раздраженный сосок, глаза были плотно зажмурены, рот приоткрылся в судороге, выпуская наружу воздух маленькими глотками. Блейк растер его бедра, пачкая руки в крови, звонко шлепнул по бочку ягодицы и развернул Адама на живот, запуская в дырку пальцы. Внутри было хорошо — расслабленно и мокро, мышцы пульсировали, сжимались на фалангах. Блейк выругался и кое-как натянул резинку на собственный член — у него давно не было такой тяжелой, болезненной эрекции. Блейк стиснул зубы, отгоняя подступивший оргазм, добавил смазки на латекс и, кое-как устроившись, пропихнул член в дырку. Адам дернулся, застонал громко и обиженно и царапнул когтями испорченную простыню. Блейк взъерошил ему мокрые от пота волосы на затылке, приноровился и толкнулся, «узнавая» похороненные в памяти ощущения. Гладкую, горячую шелковистость мышц, взбудораженный бубнеж, перемежающийся стонами и ворчанием, и подающиеся навстречу узкие бедра, такие ладные, изящные, стыдливо белые.  
  
— Моя стая тебя потом на куски порвет. Джейми тебе сердце выгрызет, — гортанно пригрозил Адам, окончательно раскрываясь, и Блейк проглотил смешок, ловя долгожданный полноценный отклик.  
  
Он подтащил Адама на себя, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, увидел, как тот спрятал лицо в плоской дешевой подушке, обшитой безвкусными рюшами, и заставил себя выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли.   
  
Нахер все, Блейк успеет влезть в свою шкуру одинокого спивающегося охотника после того, как впервые за шесть лет целых несколько минут подышит полной грудью.  
  
  
 ****

Два месяца спустя

****  
  
— А потом я бы вышиб тебе мозги, — довольно сказал Блейк, наставив на Джейми указательный палец. — Попался.  
  
Джейми потоптался, рассматривая рябиновую ловушку, в которую его так ловко загнали, но особенно впечатленным не выглядел. Остальные и вовсе проигнорировали прокол альфы: как Блейк ни старался, ему так и не удалось запугать стаю Адама. Впрочем, Блейк не оставлял надежды вбить им в головы свою науку и научить как следует защищаться от охотников. Адам старался не комментировать стремление Блейка воспитать из них «нормальных» оборотней, оставляя эту неблагодарную работу Джеймсу. Впрочем, тот тоже не шибко спорил, каждый раз покорно признавая, что Блейк их опять «поймал».  
  
— Открой, — Джейми пнул мыском ботинка барьер и задумчиво добавил: — Ты гитару настроил? Пойдем прогоним кусок.  
  
— Пусть сам и играет этот перебор, — привычно заворчал Блейк, отпуская Джейми на волю, и повернулся к сидящему за столом Адаму. — Слышишь? Не мог написать нормальную музыку, без выпендрежа?  
  
— Валите уже, если набегались, — Адам кинул Джейми яблоко. — Я пойду с Фрэнки погуляю.  
  
— Это она с тобой погуляет, — возразил Блейк и наклонился потрепать вьющуюся у ног собаку за ушами. — Да, красотка? Надо твоему хозяину повесить на шею жетон, чтобы вернули, если потеряется.   
  
— Нам его и без жетона вернут, — меланхолично заметил Джейми. — Весь город знает, где живет Адам.   
  
— Нет, серьезно? Никого из вас не возмущают собачьи шуточки? — Адам обвел ребят взглядом, но отклика не получил. — Вы все на его стороне. Как вы можете быть на его стороне?!  
  
— Ну ты же хотел, чтобы мы подружились, — Блейк уставился на него в упор, со своей привычной кривоватой и немного глупой улыбкой. — Надо было думать раньше, Адам!  
  
Адам молча показал ему средний палец, пристегнул к ошейнику Фрэнки поводок и вывел ее на улицу. Что ж, тут Блейк не соврал: после того как они разобрались со своим прошлым, Адам привел Блейка в стаю и потребовал наладить контакт. Сначала выходило со скрипом. Блейк постоянно подначивал парней, те держались в ответ настороженно и отчужденно, а Джеймс и вовсе пытался отговорить Адама от встреч с бывшим любовником. Пришлось признаться, что Блейк не бывший любовник, а вполне нынешний, и выслушать короткую, но внушительную нотацию.  
  
Конечно, Джеймс был прав. Не стоило опять связываться с Блейком, но Адам не знал, как объяснить своему альфе, что не связаться все равно бы не получилось. Адам вообще не рассчитывал, что они расстанутся так надолго. Когда он уходил от Блейка, то никак не ожидал, что разлука растянется на годы. Адам думал, что Блейк вынет башку из задницы и отправится его искать, уговаривать, возвращать. Но Блейк ничего этого делать не стал, отпустив Адама на все четыре стороны, и это было иррационально обидно. Казалось бы, с формальной точки зрения все сложилось наилучшим образом, они оба вырвались из деструктивных отношений и сумели пережить период ломки, но…   
  
Адама не злила грубость Блейка, и даже когда тот переступал границы, это не вызывало сильного возмущения. Более того, срывы Блейка добавляли в отношения остроту, которую Адам ценил с юных лет. Джеймс вот не понимал, как боль или оскорбления могут возбуждать, но они возбуждали — сильнее, чем красивые стройные девочки, завлекательно улыбавшиеся в ответ на флирт Адама. Впрочем, у Блейка нечасто ехала крыша, и, как правило, их секс оставался довольно традиционным, почти скучным — но Адам почему-то не скучал. Блейк в койке был ровно таким же идиотом, как и вне ее, и на Адама странно действовали отпущенные не вовремя дурацкие шуточки, нелепые комплименты и неуклюжие ласки. Блейк весь был не таким «как надо», и Адама тянуло к нему со страшной силой. Утешало лишь то, что притяжение оказалось взаимным.  
  
Наверное, эта взаимность в итоге успокоила и Джеймса, и остальных ребят. Блейк таскался за Адамом как приклеенный, стебал его, лапал, пялился, выпадая из общего разговора, и вскоре превратился из «ебнутого охотника, бегающего за нашим Адамом» в «старину Блейка», который здорово поет, очень неплохо играет на гитаре и отлично умеет рыбачить. Парни, конечно, понимали, что у Блейка не все в порядке с головой и давняя травма от потери брата никуда не делась, но согласились с аргументами Адама, доказывавшего, что хотя бы из человеколюбия им следует позволить Блейку остаться. Вдруг он снова начнет доставать ни в чем неповинные стаи, обвиняя их в чужих грехах?  
  
Адам усмехнулся. В соседнем городишке все как раз наладилось. Убийства оказались делом рук спятившего альфы, которого в итоге пристукнул собственный племянник. Блейк из любопытства скатался к присматривавшему за разборкой охотнику, вернулся с кучей сплетен и обновленным запасом баек, и Адам вычеркнул чужие дела из головы. Ему хватало своих забот. Он не любил заглядывать в будущее, но скоро предстояли жаркие деньки. Адам готовился в очередной раз штурмовать музыкальную индустрию, потому что его стая, его группа, черт возьми, заслуживала признания, как бы Блейк не отзывался о песнях Адама. Впрочем, Адам знал, что Блейк кривит душой, скептически отзываясь о его лирике. Этот болван успел догадаться, кому посвящена половина песен Адама, и это приносило удовольствие и злило одновременно.  
  
Ладно, если уж этого бесчувственного чурбана проняло, остальным тоже понравится. У их группы уже был намек на удачный контракт, но Адам планировал закрепить успех и по-настоящему прославиться. Чтобы перестать тратить время на всякую ерунду и спокойно заниматься любимым делом. Раньше Адама частенько поддевало чувство невнятной тоски, кисловатой неудовлетворенности, залегшей где-то под ребрами, а теперь все было в порядке. Адам ощущал себя со всех сторон защищенным — с ним была его стая, с ним был его Блейк. Впрочем, иногда, когда Адама доставало и то, и другое, он с удовольствием одалживал Блейка стае и наслаждался результатом, наблюдая, как Блейк зевает над философствующим Джесси, выводя его из себя, или спорит взахлеб с отстаивающим права животных Микки — выросшего в животноводческой Оклахоме Блейка возмущало вегетарианство. Единственным, кто не велся на творимые Блейком глупости, оставался Джеймс, но он, кажется, просто был рад, что Адам стал спокойнее и собраннее, избавив альфу от лишних переживаний.  
  
— Вот так, — Адам присел перед Фрэнки на корточки и посмотрел на гуляющих по парку людей. — Они все просто рады, что я от них отстал. Потому что они меня не любят. Блейк называет нас животными, и знаешь, Фрэнки, он ошибается! Ты — животное, ты мой зверь, и ты меня любишь и ценишь. И я тебя люблю. А их всех нет. И особенно Блейка. Запомнила? Да, хорошая девочка, хорошая Фрэнки! Вернемся — ты его облаешь и больше не станешь залезать к нему на диван, когда он спит. Иначе это предательство, имей в виду.  
  
Фрэнки лизнула его, радостно залаяла, и Адам, спустив собаку с поводка, выпрямился, намереваясь тоже пробежаться. Внутри бурлила энергия, тело приятно ломило после хорошо проведенной ночи, а в голове крутился новый мотив, которому, Адам знал, суждено было стать новой песней. Преследование Блейка вдохновило его, осталось только сочинить правильные стихи, и, чем черт не шутит, вдруг этот сингл станет их дорогой на Олимп?..  
  
Адам запрокинул голову, провыл по-волчьи «ауууууууу», подмигнул заулыбавшейся девушке, подумавшей, что он дурачится с Фрэнки, и припустил по утоптанной дорожке, следя за блестящей золотом шерстью рванувшей вперед собаки.   
  
  


_Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no_


End file.
